


Don't Leave Me Alone

by Redrose1024



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bumblebee - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Longing, OC, Romance, Royalty, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose1024/pseuds/Redrose1024
Summary: I got this one shot idea after watching episode 1 of Robots in Disguise. Bumblebee and Princess Waterlily are lovers, but they must keep their relationship a secret to avoid conflict. While on Earth, Bumblebee can't help but to miss his mate. Under the moonlight they rekindle their love for each other. Warnings: fluff, romance, inaccuracy (I've only seen 1 episode), sorta Prime





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched like one episode of Robots in Disguise so it might be a bit inaccurate...

Oh how he'd missed her.

But it's not like he could express it in public. Their love could only be between them. A scout and a princess? Unspeakable. There would be an uproar if word got out.

So, as soon as Bumblebee got the Princess away from Strongarm's admiration, he led her to a private spot where they could bask in the presence of each other.

It was night. Earth time went so much faster than Cybertronian time. One cycle suddenly felt like a joor.

He hadn't minded it until now.

The Princess was set to leave as soon as the sun came up again. That left them a mere eight joors now, approximately one sixth of a cycle on Cybertron.

He didn't want this visit to end. He didn't want to let go of the pink femme in his arms. He didn't want to watch her disappear through the space bridge. He didn't want to see his mate leave him again.

"Don't go." he keened softly.

The Princess made a sad noise as she hugged his tighter. She coaxed him to rest his helm against her chassis. He eagerly followed along and held her shoulders as he did.

"Stay one more cycle." he pleaded. "I can't let you go so soon."

"I know, my Love." she cooed to him. "But if I do, there'll be talk. They'll start asking questions."

Bumblebee buried him helm further into her chassis and gripped her slim shoulders tighter.

He grunted in anger. "I don't care about all that! I just want to be with you!"

The yellow mech pulled them both into a sitting position. The Princess searched for his servos and clasped them in hers. Her audio rested against his chassis, allowing her to listen to his spark.

"I don't want you to leave." he continued. "I didn't want to leave you in the first place."

"It's okay, Love."

He bit his lip component. "No, it's not okay." he paused in a half afted attempt to calm himself. "All our plans are ruined."

"They're not ruined, just delayed."

Bumblebee held her out to arms length. She leaned back in his embrace, still sitting in his lap.

"But I can't wait any longer. We've already bonded, Lily."

"I know. As soon as you're done here, you'll come back to Cybertron and we'll tell everyone about our love for each other. We'll rule together and officially start a life for ourselves." she touched his cheek, earning a sly smile from him.

"Together." he echoed. "That's all I want."

"And once we're together," she continued. "we'll start the family you've always wanted. You'll have the younglings you've always talked about. We'll never be apart again."

Bumblebee huffed a sigh and pressed a kiss to her servo. He then held the outside of her servo and rested his helm against it.

"One more cycle." he muttered. "I can't recharge without you."

"Then while I am still here," she whispered. "recharge. I'll stay by your side."

He shook his helm. "But then I won't get to see you."

"You can see me in your dreams."

"I already do." he said. "Every time I offline my optics, you're there."

Her optic ridges furrowed. She pressed her forehelm to his. His wings fluttered, displaying how content he now was.

"I can't take it like this anymore. I need you with me."

"Patience, my darling."

He gritted his denta, but not at her, at the situation in general. "But I have been patient!" he cried pitifully. "I've been waiting since the day I met you. I fought in a war for Primus' sake!"

"So what's waiting a few more orns going to do? You can do it." she said patiently.

"I don't want to."

"I know." she kissed his helm. "I don't want to either."

"My only desire is to have you to myself at the end of each cycle." he spoke softly.

The Princess smiled. "Sounds lovely."

He hugged her torso and rested his helm on her shoulder. "And show you to everyone I know." he continued. "And run around Cybertron together. It would be lovely."

"All in due time. Now, why don't we spend what little time we have left with each other."

"What do you suggest, my spark."

"One last merging." she suggested. "So our bond can be as strong as possible before we depart."

He pulled away and smiled at her. "As you wish, my Love."

He couldn't bare to see her go the next cycle. He had been dreading it since he found out that she was coming.

Bumblebee once again had to fake a platonic relationship in front of his peers. It pained the both of them.

He stifled his sorrows as she turned to walk through the space bridge. He couldn't stop his wings from drooping dramatically. A tear slipped from his optic and fell to the ground.

"Sir?" Strongarm said.

The Princess was disappearing from sight. The space bridge was about to fade. Then, she would be billions of miles out of reach.

His grip was slipping. He wanted so badly to go with her.

"Princess!" he cried suddenly, his voice shrill and raw.

He charged towards the bridge. Everyone shouted to him, confused at this course of action.

He was so close. He could be with his love like he wanted. Bumblebee ran faster, calling out to his lover.

"Lily, my Love!"

He was inches away now. Everything was so close, his mate, Cybertron, his future.

But then, it all vanished.


	2. He Said He Loved Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay lmao uhh thanks to twindragons0268 for betaing this shit for me

Ratchet sighed and leaned against the wall. What a cycle it had been. He rolled his neck and glanced at the clock- it was getting late. He knew he needed to get back to his quarters, but there was still one last task before his work was done. 

Pushing off the wall, he grabbed a data pad off the nearby table and his optics began to scan the lettering, trying to mentally sober up for his meeting with Optimus. This wouldn’t be the normal end-of-cycle debriefing, and Ratchet sighed. 

The clean up crew would be finishing up with the debris soon. The walls would need to be scrubbed, but that could wait until tomorrow. 

For now, he needed to sort out this situation. Medically speaking, for something told him that neither of the two slumbering mecha wouldn’t be awake any time soon to answer his questions. Everything else could be passed onto some other poor individual. 

“Ratchet,” a deep voice called, the sound resonating in the small space.. 

Said mech turned around without looking up from the data pad. Optimus approached him slowly, noting the tired slump in his friend’s frame. 

“How are they?” he asked. 

Ratchet remained focused on the data pad, but replied nonetheless, “I’ll be keeping Bumblebee here until I’m certain he’s stable.”

“And the Princess?” 

Ratchet finally looked up. He glanced at the Prime once before him before turning and walking a few steps to the large console in the back of the med bay. Optimus peered over his shoulder to look at the tiny screen, optics narrowing. 

“She hasn’t left him.” he said quietly. “They’ve been like this for over a joor.”

Optimus observed the two. Bumblebee was lying on his back, propped up by several pillows, and the Princess had climbed into the berth with him, lying on top of the blanket with her helm resting on his chassis. 

The Prime tore his optics away from the screen to look at Ratchet. His lips were pursed and his optics dim as he studied the image. 

“Is there…” Optimus let the question linger in the air.

“A bond?” Ratchet asked. “I didn’t scan for one.”

It went without saying that Ratchet wanted to respect their privacy. Even though it ate away at him, this was obviously something they didn’t understand, and to pry or make assumptions would only be detrimental in the long run.

“But I wouldn’t rule it out.”

“And how are they physically?”

“Well, Bumblebee was injured far worse than the Princess.” Ratchet glazed over a data pad. “He was caught up in the middle of the explosion, so it’s mostly dents and burns. He’ll certainly need a new paint job, though the Princess got nothing more than a minor burn and a few scratches.”

“You know I have to ask, Optimus,” he continued, only the slightest hint of hesitancy showing in his voice. “Just how far does their right to privacy go here?”

Optimus’ optics dimmed as he considered.

“I must admit that I am ignorant in this area. Perhaps Ultra Magnus or Prowl will be able to assist us.”

“Either way, if there’s a bond, they can’t hide it.” Ratchet responded wearily. “Only Primus knows how they hid it before.”

Optimus hummed, his deep baritone reverberating throughout the chamber. Bonds needed to be constantly nurtured, especially new ones. In order to keep their bond strong and alive, they would need opportunities to merge, which didn’t seem as to be happening seeing as one partner was on a different planet.

“When will you be awakening Bumblebee?” Optimus asked. 

Ratchet sighed. “I already took off the stasis lock. He’ll wake up whenever his frame feels like it.”

“And you won’t bombard them?”

A short, harsh bark of laughter escaped. "Come now, Optimus,” he said, shooting the larger mech an expectant look. “Don’t you know what he yelled to her before the bridge collapsed?”

“I’m afraid I do not, Ratchet,” Optimus sighed.

Ratchet put his servos on his hips and gave him a dry look. 

“He said he loved her, Optimus.’”

* * *

Through all the static and ringing, Bumblebee felt heavy. It was as if his limbs were made of lead and his head composed entirely of the beating of a drum. He groaned.   
And, to top it all off, he was drugged. Thanks, Ratchet.

Right now, he needed to sort through this huge mess. 

He knew he was in the med bay; that was obvious without even onlining his optics.

He tried to lift his servo to his helm, but found his arm unable. Upon trying the same thing with the other one, he was pleasantly surprised to see it rise without any problems. One arm in commission was better than none.

Bumblebee willed his optics online. At once his field of vision was filled with blinding light, and he flinched back, squinting. There was a small pink blur in the corner of his sight, and his mind whirred. 

Sure enough, the Princess had crawled alongside him, pressing herself against the arm of the berth and snoozing soundly.

Bumblebee huffed, sitting back. He couldn’t very well move even if he wanted to, which… although moving from his position was the absolute last thing he wanted to do right now, he also wanted to be able to see the femme sleeping next to him. 

His digits brushed against her elbow, and he let them trail along her arm before once more adjusting to get a better view. The angle he was at didn’t quite allow him to see her face. 

Very gently, so as not to be rude, he gave her forearm a rub. 

“Lily,” he rasped.


End file.
